Pokemon: Indigo League Champions
by Gonash9
Summary: The world of Pokemon has evolved over the past 20 years. From new Pokemon in current regions and gym leaders growing old, the world has become a better place...or has it. With new Pokemon, there are also new evils trying to capture them for riches and wealth. One girl however, the daughter of a Pokemon master and former gym leader has a chance of bringing order to this new chaos.


"Pokémon…..a creature that has existed alongside humans since the beginning of time. Who would have thought that we would co-exist alongside these powerful creatures? Throughout the course of our time with them we have stripped them of their homes and threatened their very existence. That all changes soon, once Pokémon see how "well" humans treat them they will surely rebel. That moment will come very soon but now we wait…."

Region: Kanto, Ketchum Household. 20 years later…..

"Green!" A voice shouted from downstairs. A girl with short, black hair was lying in bed; her pajamas were covered with little Pikachu's and drool leaking onto her pillow. She arose from her slumber and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm coming down Mom." Green yelled back. She sluggishly got out of bed and made her way downstairs. She smelled the pancakes from across the table and cracked a smile.

"Come on Green, you can't be too tired to at least say good morning." Her mother reminded her angrily. She had medium orange hair and turquoise eyes. She had a bit of a slender figure and wore a bright yellow apron.

Green sat down at the table and began to fix her hair. She couldn't stand it being messy. "So Green how was your sleep?" Her mother asked her as she set the table.

Green still half asleep didn't answer, she was more concerned about going back to bed instead of doing something today, but then it dawned on her….today she was becoming a trainer. In the world of Pokémon ten year old boys and girls set off on their Pokémon journey. "Mom I completely forgot about today! I'm so unprepared it's not even funny!"

She stood up from the table and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and started to get ready. Her mother began to gather her supplies for her little escapade.

Green walked out of her room wearing a plain white shirt, along with black jeans with a stylized signature on the right pocket, she had a Pikachu clip in her hair and also wore a Pokèball satchel and white gloves. "What do you think Mom? Do I love snazzy or what?"

Her mother just stood there, not sure what to say. "Um…you look great dear. It's A little plain but great."

"I'm sorry Mom; can you at least send me a change of clothes when I get to Pewter City?"

"Sure but don't count on me sending you anything too….revealing."

Green turned as red as a tomato. "Mom that's not what I was hoping for!"

"Ok, ok now hurry up, your father is waiting for you at Professor Oak's Lab."

Green rushed out of the door to go visit the professor. She lived relatively close to his lab but it was still a pretty distant walk. She arrived there fifteen minutes later. She walked up the steps to the lab and opened up both of the doors. "Professor Oak! I'm here!" Green shouted as she walked into the lab.

Professor Oak was speaking with Green's father, Mr. Ketchum: the Indigo League Champion. The two had once been rivals back in the day but now they keep it all at a minimum. Professor Oak had relatively spikes brown hair and a bit of a smirk too. Mr. Ketchum's hair was tamed by his hat but a lot of it was still showing from the sides.

"Hello Green, we didn't see you there. My name is Professor Gary Oak; I was a friend of your father. He asked me to give you your very first Pokémon. You should consider yourself a very lucky girl; I left my lab in Sinnoh just to be here." Professor Oak said

"Nice to meet you as well Professor…Wait so you mean that this isn't your lab?" Green asked.

"No, it used to belong to my Grandfather but after his departure he passed it down to me. I haven't used it for anything special so basically it's just lying here doing nothing. But today it will be known as the place you received your first Pokémon!"

Then suddenly a capsule started appearing out of the ground with three Pokèballs inside of it. The capsule's shell started to open and three Pokèballs could now be seen. One had a leaf icon on the red portion of the ball, the other had a flame icon on its red portion of its Pokèball and the last one had a water droplet icon on the red portion of its Pokèball. Green stared in awe as the capsule arose. "Wow! That's so cool!"

"Just wait until you actually see the Pokémon." Professor Oak said as he threw the Pokeball's in the air.

A Bulbasaur came out of the Pokèball with a leaf icon, A Charmander came out of the Pokèball with a flame icon, and a Squirtle came out of the Pokèball with a water droplet as its icon. Green started to browse the selections. "Not to worry, I planned out how each gym will go depending on my choice. Bulbasaur will easily be able to beat the first two gyms, however Charmander will have the hardest time out of all the three making him a pretty challenging choice, but Squirtle will be effective on the first gym and pretty ok for the second gym. I chose Squirtle since I don't want anything too easy but yet I don't want anything too hard."

"A fine selection Green, but with your new Pokémon comes a Pokedex and five Pokèballs that will help you on your journey."

"Thank you very much Professor."

"Also you'll need Squirtle's Pokèball to carry him around, but your father didn't have one for his Pikachu so you might not want one as well I'm guessing?"

"That's only because Pikachu didn't like his Pokèball. Squirtle's shell might be a bit too heavy on your shoulder Green." Mr. Ketchum told his daughter.

"I know Dad; I'll use the Pokèball whenever I feel like Squirtle needs a breath of fresh air."

"I'm rooting for you Green, go out there and become a Pokémon Champion!"

"I will Dad, I will!"

Outside of the lab, Green's mother, Misty Ketchum was waiting for her. Green came out of the lab with her Squirtle right beside her, along with Professor Oak and her father.

"Green I'm so proud of you!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Do us proud ok?" Mr. Ketchum asked

"You got it Dad!" Green exclaimed as Squirtle was brought into his Pokèball.

Green grabbed her satchel and ran into the woods. As she started running, she waved goodbye to all her friends and family but what she didn't know was that she was in for the biggest shock of her life.

**Gonash9: See? I told you I deliver. Wouldn't it be better to have a thorough chapter instead of a rushed one? Chapter 2 of both, The Legend of the Saiyan Child and Pokemon: Indigo League Champions will be coming out next week as well as new chapters for Teen Titans Next Gen. and Super Smash Bros Xp. Thank You!**


End file.
